


Do you feel like a young God?

by youngjusticewriter



Series: All my (way too many) time travel fics in one spot. [4]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Gen, Hospitalization, Time Travel, past Shinigami Light, past Shinigami Ray Penber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Now there was only his father in the room who was rubbing his tired face with his palms.They hadn't talked to each other since Light head learnt the news. Guilt weighed on Light's consciousness despite his father reassurances that the fault of his mother's death was on Kira not him or even Ray Penber.Eventually the creeping on silence was too much for Light. "How's Sayu?"(Sequel to Let's Play.)





	Do you feel like a young God?

This is how it ends; this how it begins.

A note book falls out of the sky. 

[\\] 

 

Light blinked at the brightness of the light  
in the hospital room when he opened his eyes. It took a few minutes before his drowsy eyes adjusted to light from the lightbulb overhead them. 

His father looked older. Not just older, Light realized, but unkept. A frown made itself home on his face as Light felt feel apprehension wash over him. Despite the many hours the man devoted to his police work Light's father never looked like this. Mom would never allow it and with that thought Light looked at the table by his hospital bed. 

The glass of flowers were wilted. Suddenly it once again was hard for Light to have his eyes open. (If his mouth wasn't dry Light would have found out it was hard to shallow too.) 

Light looked back on his father who was slumped against the chair asleep. Light's gaze lingered on the dark bags under the man's eyes. 

Light kept his mouth shut despite the questions plaguing his mind and the uneasiness that threaten to boil over like a pot of boiling water threatening to burn those who tried to help. 

Eventually Light begrudgingly falls asleep. Emptiness greeted him. 

[\\] 

"Amnesia," his father repeated. His tone wasn't incredulous but simply tired. 

The nurse, who had putting her dark hair into a hurried bun with her plastic pink hair band, nodded before speaking. "It's not surprising giving the circumstances," the nurse told them. 

Light didn't know her name. He couldn't see her name tag. 

"Your son wasn't only shot Mr.Yagami. He also was hit with glass and fell violently back onto the seats of the train he was on." 

There was a pause in the room before she spoke again. Her voice was quiet but firm. "You should be thankfully," the nurse admitted as she refused to fiddle with the clipboard. "The concussion wasn't serve as it could have been." 

Her eyes, Light noted as Miss. Suzuki  
looked at him, were empathetic but not pitying. It shouldn't be surprising. Nurses, especially city ones, often saw the aftermath of violent crimes. Of course they would become- 

Jaded was the word to come to Light's mind but the nurse was not jaded. Worn perhaps but jaded (least not yet). 

"If you excuse me I have other patients to attend to," and with those words Miss. Suzuki left before father could answer. 

Now there was only his father in the room who was rubbing his tired face with his palms. 

They hadn't talked to each other since Light head learnt the news. Guilt weighed on Light's consciousness despite his father reassurances that the fault of his mother's death was on Kira not him or even Ray Penber. 

Eventually the creeping on silence was too much for Light. "How's Sayu?" 

Father removed his hands from his father and looked up at Light with exhausted eyes. "She's staying at a new friends' place." 

Light nods in acknowledgment. 

Later his father asks if he wants any books. Light declines the offer because there's too much to think on. 

That night Light dreams of fire - he can almost taste the ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe of Let's Play. I don't know if I write more but here you guys go. 
> 
> Also I couldn't kill Sayu.


End file.
